


Second Chances

by Tea_For_Two



Category: One Piece
Genre: Devil Fruit, Law finally getting something happy happen, Lawlu will rule earth, M/M, Marines, Marines being asses, Oda is too mean to Law, Trafalgar Lami - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_Two/pseuds/Tea_For_Two
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Marine, from the Massacre of Flevance, saves a child using the Preserve-Preserve fruit to freeze their body clock, and stop their death by the White Lead Disease. Now 16 years later, said Marine manages to track down Trafalgar Law and the Straw Hat Pirates, and demands the help of the Doctor, to save the child...</p>
<p>Too bad Law wants to gut the Marines alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Child

After Dressrosa, Law had lost his sense of purpose. This wasn't as horrible as it sounded, he hadn't tried to do himself any harm, or anything like that, but he'd simply ended up staying with the Straw Hats, and was the subject of their concern. The Straw Hats had continued their journey, after arriving at Zo, and picking up the rest of the crew. Law's crew had been there too, and they were grateful to see their Captain once again. Said Captain remained upon the Mugiwara ship, though, much to their dismay, and as such, the crew had to follow, in their submarine. It was been a few days after leaving Zo, that the ship had spotted a small Marine ship, heading their way.

"Marines! Keep yourself alert!" Nami had yelled, spotting the ship first. Initially, both Usopp and Chopper panicked, expecting Admirals, or a huge fleet, but upon spotting the tiny singular ship, both calmed.

"Idiots, don't drop your guard, just because it's a small ship, we don't know who's on it!" Sanji scolded them, but Luffy simply laughed, at the warning.

"Don't worry Sanji, we'll be able to handle them." Luffy grinned, and Zoro nodded, giving a smirk that held a thirst for a good fight, hidden within it.

The ship had approached as a fairly moderate speed, and showed no sign of attack. It was a small ship, that maybe had only one room, off the deck itself, and thus couldn't house more than four people, at most.

Upon the deck stood a lone Marine, a woman, who the crew noted was a Vice Admiral. Which put them on a slight alert, after all Garp was only a Vice Admiral, but he had fought within the first great age of the Pirates, a Marine Hero!

"Permission to come aboard?" The Vice Admiral asked, holding her hands up, in surrender. Luffy grinned, and stretched an arm out, to pull the woman aboard.

"Luffy- wait- wai-" Most of the crew protested, but the Captain didn't stop, and thus the Marine was promptly thrown upon the deck, by the rubber appendage. She didn't look phased, by his actions, and simply broke out into a smile, brushing off her trousers.

"Thank you, Mugiwara." She bowed her head slightly at the Captain, while the rest of his crew took defensive positions, weapons raised, or in a few cases, body parts. Sanji had one leg raised slightly, Robin had crossed her arms, Franky had a fist ready, and Chopper held a Rumble ball in his hooves.

"Don't worry guys, she seems good." Luffy reassured them, making them lower their weapons slightly, their Captain's judgement of people was usually correct.

"What do you want here, Marine?" Zoro asked, the questions one that was upon everyone's lips.

"I'm looking for Trafalgar Law, we were informed we could find him with you?"

"We?"

"Torao? Why'd you need Torao?"

"There's more of them, look out,"

Most of the crew broke out into such phrases, Luffy being the only one concerned as to why the Marine asked for Law, while the rest picked up in the term 'we,' and assumed she had back up.

"We need to borrow his Op Op fruit. We believe he can help a patient of ours. And by we, I mean my partner, there's only four of us." The woman explained, and the crew took a moment to ponder what she had just said.

Trafalgar took this moment to walk onto the deck, and after spotting the Marine, grabbed his Nodachi, and took a defensive stance.

"Ah! We were right, he is with you! Great!" The Marine beamed.

"Who? What do you want?" The Heart Pirates Captain growled.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I never introduced myself, I'm Vice Admiral Komoru. Komoru Ayumi. I've come to ask for your assistance, Trafalgar." Ayumi introduced, and the man narrowed his eyes.

"Komoru? I've heard of it. But I hate the Navy, so scram!" Law replied, trying to recall where he knew the name from, but having limited luck and trying to control his anger.

"I doubt it, I haven't been on actual duty for nearly 17 years now." Ayumi muttered, shocking the crew. The Vice Admiral didn't look a day over 20.

"Ah, I ate the Preserve Preserve fruit, and have the ability to freeze, or slow people's body clocks. That's what we need your help with. Tell me, Trafalgar, as a Doctor, have you ever come across something known as 'White Lead Disease?'" The Marine asked.

The Pirate froze. Dropped his Nodachi. Took a step back.

"Where… What about it?" Law snapped, shocking the onlooking Pirate crew, who had never seen the Surgeon of Death look so pale before.

"Ah. You have. I can tell from that face." The Marine nodded, grateful she wouldn't have to explain everything, unaware of Law's past.

"Would you mind If I called for my Partner, while I explain?" The Marine asked, indicating she wanted to reach into her coat for a den den mushi, and not to attack.

"Torao..are you okay?" Luffy asked, noticing the paleness of the Captain. He said nothing, and showed no indication to having heard them Straw Hatted Captain.

Komoru quickly pulled out a purple den den, and dialed. Another female voice answered, quietly, but loud enough for the crew on the deck to hear.

"Vice Admiral Komoru?" The voice asked, and Ayumi gave a sharp yes as a reply.

"Do you want me to bring her?" The voice questions, Ayumi again gave a quick yes, before hanging up.

"It might take her a while. Anyway, you should probably take a seat, and I'll explain what I can." Most of the Straw Hat's complied, but kept their weapons close, while Luffy remained beside Law, who seems to not have heard, or simply didn't want to move, from being frozen in the doorway. Eventually, Luffy poked Law from his daze, earning a glare, before he sat down, Luffy followed, still concerned for the pirate.

"So, you can probably assume, from what I said earlier, I'm not the age I look. I've been a Marine for about 20 years, though after my last proper assignment, I haven't exactly felt the Navy's 'Justice,' to be quiet so...merciful, anymore."

A few of the crew, namely Sanji and Zoro, both scoffed at this, before turning to smack their heads against one another, glaring it out, at having both done the same thing.

"16 years ago, I was posted at a city named Flevance. The White Town. The Marines were posted to help clean up, after an epidemic." Komoru revealed, and Law grit his teeth, hand reaching back for his Nodachi, earning a confused look from Luffy.

"Except, the Navy wanted us to just kill everyone, regardless if they were infected, with the disease that had been quarantined, called White Lead Disease." As Komoru continued, a couple of crashes and a yell of annoyance could be heard from the small Marine ship.

"I'd only joined the Marines very recently, back then, and, well I couldn't comply with such orders." Komoru admitted, looking a tad sheepish at admitting to Pirates that she had betrayed orders.

"I...while in one of the buildings, I came across a child, they were pretty far on with the symptoms, and I was sure that they were probably in a lot of pain. Close to death. I ended up using my Preserve Preserve fruit on them, and managed to sneak the child to safety. I'm not sure why I did it, maybe I wanted to relieve some of the terrible actions the Navy were committing, just to give one person a chance? I don't know." Komoro stopped, when the door of the Marine boat opening, showing an equally young woman exit the boat, carrying a bundle on their back.

"They've been frozen ever since that day. I searched the best I could for a cure, without being suspicious, but in the end everyone said the same. It's incurable. Give up." Komoru sighed, and then continued.

"It wasn't until I heard about you, one of the eleven Supernova's, and your peculiar fruit, Trafalgar, that I thought you'd be able to help. Tracking you down hasn't been hard. Please. Help her. Otherwise I'll never be able to rest easy."

By which time, Komoru's partner, a Captain, with long pastel pink hair, reached the deck of the Sunny, still carrying the small bundle carefully. After her jumped a final figure, a male, a Lieutenant, with short black hair.

"I've read about Flevance, there was no survivors-" Robin interrupted, but Law cut her off, which a growl, and a face of malice, they hadn't seen except when he had faced Doflamingo.

"That's what this is for? You just want to live guilt free? One life? What about the hundreds. The Thousands. None of you did anything. Everyone died. Families, children. Everyone." Law grit out, on his feet now, Nodachi held out, pointed at the Vice Admiral, who frowned and took a step back.

"Please. At least save her. I-" Komoru ran out of words, and simply bowed her head in shame.

"Oi. Leave the Vice Admiral alone, you bastard! You don't know what she went through!" The Lieutenant snapped angrily, grabbing the sword from his belt.

Law's snapped, and brought down the Nodachi onto the Lieutenant's sword, smashing it in two in his fury. The Lieutenant jumped back, in shock, and moved to hide behind the Captain.

"What she went through? Who gives a crap what she went through. You bastards." Law snarled, and Luffy jumped to his feet, from his initial shock, to try and hold the man back.

"Torao, Torao, calm down!" Luffy pleaded, while the rest of the Straw Hat Crew were back on their feet.

"I was there. You bastards. I'm from Flevance. You killed everyone. With no mercy!" Law snapped at them, causing the Vice Admiral to take a step back, in shock. Gasps also emitted among the Straw Hat crew, from the women, Franky, Brook and Chopper.

"Ho..how…" Komoru finally asked, holding onto her Captains arm for support.

"I was born and raised there. I was there 16 years ago." Law snarked, failing to pull back, but not resisting against Luffy in a way that would hurt him. The Rubber teen had ended up wrapping himself around Law, to keep him from killing the Marines.

"But you'd have been just a boy- how- did," Komoru looked lost for words, so Law decided to fill her in, still resisting weakly again the rubber man clung to him.

"I was. After you slaughtered everyone, I escaped under a pile of Corpses. Of people I'd known my whole life. If I hadn't have gotten the Op Op fruit, a few years after, I'd be dead too." Law gritted out, Komoru closed her eyes and sighed, in distress.

"I'm sorry. Really. But you should understand then? My desire to help just one person? Please, just help her, and we'll leave." Komoru pleaded, and Law scrunched up his nose, but finally nodded, Luffy let the Captain go, and stood beside him. At this the Captain removed the huddled figure from her back. The child was small, and so must be fairly young. She was passed onto the Vice Admiral, who removed the oversized cloak from the child, before holding her out, to Law. A child the Captain knew well.

This was the last straw for the Heart Pirate, who finally dropped to his knees.

"La..Lami."


	2. Two: Rise and Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lami wakes and things get a bit complicated.

"La...Lami" Law shakily exhaled, inhaled. As a Doctor, he knew the importance of maintaining steady breathing in moments of panic or shock. He didn't want to go into panic, so he remained on his knees, where he had fallen. Everyone stood in silence, questions racing their minds.

"Lami." Law said again, his words echoing around his mind. 

What was the chances in this. Wait, was this some kind of sick joke? It was karma. It was, wasn't it? For leaving her, for leaving everyone, for everything. His Parents. Cora-san. Lami. That's what this all was, wasn't it? His past catching up with him finally. Law snapped his eyes shut, and tried to dispel such annoying thoughts. He needed to maintain a rational mind, heck, especially around Luffy and his crazy crew, his sanity was probably already in jeopardy around them. With his rational 'Doctor' mind finally kicking in, Law climbed back onto his feet, taking the small form of his sister from the arms of the Vice Admiral, carefully, yet speedily.

"Tanuki-ya, I'll need your help, accompany me to the medical wing." Law managed to say, snapping the Straw Hat crew out of their shock. Luffy was observing the Marines with a steady eye, after all, they'd obviously caused Torao distress, and nobody did that to his Torao. Chopper jumped up, and followed Law off the deck, not even bothering to correct the Heart Pirates mistake, he too had switched into his Doctor mind set, replacing his typical child-like self.

Law managed to carry Lami down into the hospital wing in breakneck speed, Chopper following on his heels. On the deck, Zoro gave a 'tch,' to the frozen Vice Admiral, who still looked to be in distress about Law's revelation.

"Get going, Marine, you'll need to unfreeze that kid for him." Zoro ground out, not trusting the Marine at all, despite Luffy's initial trust in the figure. The Vice Admiral blinked, and then her eyes widened. She nodded and followed after Law and Chopper, her Captain and Lieutenant then both followed in suit.

"What was that all about?" Luffy asked, still a bit clueless about what had just transpired.

"I believe Trafalgar has a few secrets of his own." Sanji explained, pulling his lighter from his pocket, lighting another cigarette.

"He mentioned being from Flevence. I've never heard of it, Robin, what do you know about it?" Usopp asked, not being as well educated with such events, after all, he was a East Blue Boy, with no interest in the past of a different Blue.

"Flevence was called the White Town. in North Blue, it ended up being completely destroyed 16 years ago though, after a disease broke out, known as White Lead Disease, or Amber Lead, it's had different names. It was incurable, and apparently dubbed as contagious by the World Government. Neighboring countries feared the 'spread,' and boxed the country in, shot anyone who wanted to escape. In the end, they invaded, alongside the Navy, and exterminated everyone, the disease with it. It was likely a set up by the Government though. It was believed no one survived." Robin explained, giving a brief summary.

"So Law was from there? How do you think-?"

"Who knows. For now we should check on those Marines."

"I don't trust them." Zoro announced, hand on his swords, but Luffy held up a hand, to stop his unofficial First Mate.

"I don't trust that man, but the other two are okay." Luffy announced, not liking the way the lieutenant had acted earlier.

"Mh. I wonder how they're doing…" Nami pondered out loud.

_______

"Okay. Am I okay to unfreeze her?" Komoru asked, holding up a hand, waiting to activate her power.

"Yes." Law replied, not enjoying his interaction with the Vice Admiral at all, but remaining civil. Chopper was by his side, holding a tube, and some other medical equipment the Vice Admiral couldn't decipher the use of. Komoru nodded.

"Hozon Shimasu Kaito*." Komoru held out her hand, and the form of the child began to relax, to breath, albeit shakily. As soon as the child began showing signs of 'aliveness,' if you could call it that, the two doctors jumped into action, dismissing the Marines from the room to work.

"Tanuki-ya, give her a shot of anesthetic, in case she regains conscious." Law ordered, and the Reindeer nodded, doing as he ordered.

The ordeal took hours, and by the end of it the two doctors were exhausted, but it appeared to be a success, there was no traces of White Lead left in their patient.

"I think that should do it, Tanuki-ya." Law sighed, sitting down on the floor beside Lami, who had yet to stir, but was doing an impossible feat, breathing. Something she hadn't done for 16 years. That alone, the fact she was alive, was enough for Law to feel a sense of purpose, something he hadn't felt since Dressrosa. It was definitely Lami, he wouldn't confuse her for anyone, she hadn't aged a day, and he wasn't sure how she'd react when she woke up. If she woke up.

"I'm not a Tanuki! I'm a reindeer!" Chopper finally snapped, regaining his typical mindset, with their patient in a stable position. Law just scoffed, and remained sat on the floor beside the bedside. Chopper decided to go check on the crew, and give them the news. Alongside this, he was curious as to if the Marines had left or not.

When he found the rest of the crew, there were in the aquarium, except Luffy, who was on watch, much to his disappointment. The Vice Admiral was with them, but the other two Marines were nowhere to be seen.

"Chopper, how is she?" Nami asked, spotting the young doctor, in the doorway. The rest of the crew turned too, as to be expected, as well as Komoru.

"She's okay, just asleep. We think she'll wake up soon. She's clear of any danger for now, but we're going to keep an eye on her." Chopper announced, causing a couple of sighs of relief.

"Ne, do you think Trafalgar knew her? He seemed to, didn't he?"

"It's possible. We'll just have to wait and see." Sanji declared, unsure about the whole situation.

"That's great news. I...I wish I could stay to see her awake...but if we stay here any longer, we'll surely arouse suspicion. Thank you for everything! Do you mind if I see her, before I leave?" Komoru asked. Chopper pondered for a moment, before nodding, leading the tall Vice Admiral towards the medical wing. The crew decided to follow, to make sure she wasn't up to anything fishy, and to feed their own curiosity about the girl.

Once they reached the wing, they found Law still sat on the floor beside the child's bedside. The girl, herself, looked much better. The white patches from her skin had faded, and she seemed to radiate life once more.

"I...I…" Komoru stood wordlessly. Her words snapped Law's head up, and earning her a glare, and then a glare at the rest of the crew in the doorway behind Chopper.

"She isn't a freak show, do you mind." Law snapped, causing Usopp to back up a little, a bit intimidated by the Captain on the floor, who looked worse for wear.

"I..I'm just...Thank you. Trafalgar." Komoru bowed slightly, and the Captain simply snuffled up his nose a little in disgust, at the Marines gratitude.

The Vice Admiral simply closed her eyes briefly, accepting the man's hatred towards her. She understood, and turned to leave the ship, followed closely by Zoro, who still didn't trust her enough to leave the boat by herself.

Once on deck, Komoru turned to jumped down to her own boat, until Luffy's voice stopped her.

"Oi. Marine-girl!" Luffy shouted, the Vice Admiral turned to the Straw Hatted teen, who now had Zoro stood by his side, protectively.

"Thank you." Luffy nodded, some of his rare wise side evident in his voice. He didn't know exactly what was happening entirely, but he could sense it was important to Torao, and that was enough for him. The Vice Admiral looked a little shocked, but nodded, and jumped back down to her own boat, ready to depart.

"How's that child?" Luffy asked Zoro, who shrugged.

"She looked better just now, but she isn't awake ye-"

Zoro's voice was cut off by a sudden interruption of noise, voices exclaiming against one another, and then Law's sharp low growl for the crew to shut up.

"I think she might have just woke up," Zoro guessed, and Luffy grinned.

"Good." Luffy laughed, looking forward to meeting the child, after all, he was great with kids, since he was practically like one himself. The two headed down to the medical wing, the role of 'lookout,' was forgotten momentarily.

Within the medical wing, the child had begun to stir, and sat up slowly, rubbing her closed eyes with a fist.

The overlapping voices of the Straw hats shocked the child from her awakening state, snapping her eyes open to look at the crew members in the doorway, not noticing the man on the floor.

"My my, she's cute!" Brook exclaimed, earning a glare from Nami. Robin was observing the child, and Franky was yelling out how it was Super that she was awake. Law's diminishing patience snapped.

"Shut it." He growled out, shocking a few into silence, but causing a couple, namely Sanji, to just roll their eyes, at the Captain's antics. Luffy and Zoro chose this moment to enter, and Luffy being Luffy pounced in front of his crew to get a closer look at the girl, who was staring at her surroundings and the odd bunch of people in front of her with curiosity.

"Who are you? Where am I? What.." She rasped out, her voice croaked, after so long without it being used. She took like moment to notice her arm, now free of any traces of her disease, and gasped in shock, checking other parts of her visible flesh, in denial.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! The man who'll be the Pirate King!" Luffy grinned, being his typical carefree self. The girl scooted back a fraction at the mention of 'Pirate.'

"I'm..I'm Lami." The girl managed, and Law stiffened on the floor beside her, his thoughts confirmed, but he couldn't bring himself to stand up, or turn towards the girl. His thoughts conflicted, leaving his paralyzed at the situation he was in.

"Nice to meet cha'! Torao fixed ya up good!" Luffy laughed, and the girl looked a bit confused.

"How was I healed? And am I?" The girl asked again, realizing her previous question hadn't actually been answered.

"You're on the Thousand Sunny. It's our Pirate ship!" Usopp boasted, from the doorway.

"Bu-but. Wh-" The girl fell into a confused state, her own questions whizzing around her mind. Where was her family. Her Parents. Her brother. Why wasn't she in Flevence. All she remembered was her brother tugging her into a cupboard and heat. The heat had been terrible. Law. Where had he gone. Was he okay?

"Onii-sama." Lami finally managed to say, her thoughts still battling out. The word put the majority of the Straw hats on edge, who would have to explain to her that everyone she knew was dead. That her brother, she obviously had respected so much, was among them, and that it had been 16 years.

Law was knocked out of his own conflicted state by this, it had been 16 years since he had heard such a word, in that voice, but it was enough to bring a small smile to his face, a facial expression that felt too foreign to him. He stood up, and into Lami's limited vision.

Neither spoke, but Law could practically see the cogs wiring inside his smart little sister's mind. She hadn't been stupid, after all. Lami took in the man in front of her, who she hadn't been aware was in the room. Though at a first glance he was unfamiliar, the hat on his head made her freeze. She stopped, and scanned the man once again, eyes locking with him.

She knew.

"Onii-sama?" Lami called out tentatively, questioning if this grown man in front of her really was her older brother. Law nodded, dropping down to her eye level, letting her wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"It's a long story, Lami." Law whispered, and Lami nodded, confused with the situation, and with a million questions wiring through her brain. But for now, she was content to his remain clinging to her brother.

The Straw hats were in shock. That was the best way to describe it. Even Zoro and Robin had lost their typical stoic composure. Usopp, Nami and Brook were trying in vain to pick their jaws up from the floor, Sanji had dropped his cigarette onto Choppers head, earning a yelp from the Reindeer. Franky had raised his shades, eyes comically wide. Luffy just laughed, a typical shishishi, emitting from the rubber boy.

"Suge! You're Torao's sister?" Luffy exclaimed,

"Torao?" Lami managed to squeak out, still clinging to Law's still form.

"The captain calls Trafalgar that." Zoro managed to explain, seeing as the majority of the crew seemed to be in no fit state to answer

"Oh. Yes. Law is my Onii-sama. Though, why are you so old?" Lami asked, nodding while she did. Luffy let out a gauff at her question.

"I…" Law started and then stopped, looking to Robin.

"It's a long story," Robin took over...

A long story indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lami's spelling, it much like Ohta's in my Tanaka-wa Itsumo Kedaruge fic. Some spell it Lammy, Some spell it Lamy and some spell it Lami. So I apologize if you spell it differently, and picked up on it, but I'm spelling it Lami. 
> 
> Hozon Shimasu Kaito* - Preserve Unfreeze.


	3. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law explains some of the situation to Lami, and Lami is introduced to the Straw Hat Pirates.

So maybe 'It's a long story,' was a bit of an understatement. The crew were still slightly fazed by the revelation that the young girl in front of them, whom seemed to radiate the same cheerful, carefree, positive aura as their captain, was related to Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death, a wanted criminal, unemphatic pirate...It didn't fit. At all. Nope. They did not see it.

"You've been asleep for about 16 years…"

That was how is was started, there was no way to subtly explain it, so Robin was simply direct in her explanation. She, after all, wasn't known for subtlety. 

"1..16 years?" Lami asked, her own voice betraying her, shaking at the prospect of being asleep for such an extended period of time.

"Yes." Robin confirmed, not beating around the bush at all. Law held up a hand, to signal that she'd said enough already, and that he'd take over. The Heart Pirate Captain had somehow managed to maneuver himself, to sit down on the high bed, with Lami next to him, both arms wrapped around one of his arms.

"Okay…" Lami spoke, slowly, as if trying to digest such information. The crew in the doorway remained silent, to give the young child the time she needed, to get over such a statement, Luffy, of course, failed miserably, at remaining silent.

"I'm Hungry~!" The Rubber-man complained, causing Nami to turn and punch him on the head. Luffy pouted, from the floor, that Nami's punch had pushed him onto.

"Okay. That explains why you're so old!" Lami giggled, prodding Law's cheek with a finger, causing amusement to the onlooking crew, who failed miserably to stifle their laughter. Law's brow twitched slightly, at the situation.

"I'm not that old." Law grumbled, and Lami simply laughed once again.

"Why are we on a pirate ship?" Lami decided to ask next, remembering the words that had been said to her earlier.

"Because we're pirates!" Luffy grinned, finally able to butt into the conversation, hating the silence he'd had to remain within until now.

"Even Onii-sama?" Lami asked curiously, eyeing her brother carefully. He nodded.

"Yeah! Torao is a Captain like me~!" Luffy grinned, a trademark stretched rubber grin, that made Lami's brow furrow, in a similar manner that her brothers had. Robin gave a small smile, at the growing number of noticeable similarities between the two of them.

"So...you're not Onii-sama's crew?" Lami asked, slightly saddened.

"No. My crew's following." Law answered, causing Lami to pout, she'd already begun to like the colourful crew in front of her.

"Oh." Lami sighed, clinging onto Law's arm a little tighter with her next question.

"Why aren't we in Flevence?"

Time froze momentarily. The question was to be expected, but it still caught Law off guard. Zoro decided this was the right moment to drag Luffy out, and so grabbed onto the back of the teen's shirt, and pulled him out backwards.

"C'mon Luffy." Zoro huffed, knowing their Captain wouldn't be helpful in such a conversation.

"Sanjiii~ Meat!" Luffy hollered, while being dragged out. Said cook sighed, taking a quick puff from his cigarette, before nodding, and following after the Captain and Swordsman. The rest of the crew took the hint, and began to file out of the room, until just Law and Lami remained. Lami had become confused at their actions, and as to why the room had suddenly become so tense.

"Lami...Flevance...it's gone." Law finally answered, causing Lami's breath to hitch slightly, in shock. She turned her head up, to look him in the eye, searching for any signs that he was lying. Finding none, she frowned.

"What happened? What about-" Lami stopped, and then remembered. "Where's our parents...how am I healed? What- why are you a Pirate? Didn't you want to be a Doctor? What-" Lami's questions all came tumbling out, Law simply sat and let his younger sister exhaust all of her thoughts before he began to answer.

"The Government destroyed it, after lying about the outbreak we were facing. They wanted to make sure people couldn't find out the truth." Law answered the first question, before taking a few breaths.

"Nobody survived the destruction. Except me, and you." Law revealed, watching carefully for the reaction of his younger sister. At first the younger of the two seemed unfazed, then her bottom lip curled slightly, her eyes began to water, and Law could notice the telltale signs that she was about to cry. Without hesitation, the Captain pulled her in toward his chest, into a hug, attempting to provide her even the slightest form of comfort, at such news. He remembered how he had turned out. He'd wanted to kill everyone. Hell, he'd even joined Doflamingo, something he was sure made him insane. Nobody deserved to live through that alone, and he sure as hell was not planning on making Lami face such news alone.

"Everyone?" Lami asked, voice shaking with every syllable. Though Law could no longer see her face, which she had buried in his chest, he could tell she was crying, properly, now.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I- I couldn't even protect you- I didn't save anyone, I-" Law's own voice shook slightly, he'd felt the guilt of his actions for nearly two decades now, bottled up inside himself. Lami shook her head, still hidden by Law's chest.

"It's okay. You're okay. I still have you, Onii-sama, you don't need to be sorry! We still have each other!" Lami insisted, turning her tear stained face upwards, to face Law's own. Law was slightly taken aback by the feelings he was having. Typically he'd remain his usual stoic self, but when it came to his perceptive younger sister, Law couldn't hide anything from her. After all, she'd regarded him so highly, and he'd felt the exact same way about her, even when faced with the destruction of their hometown, he'd been willing to lie, and try keep her safe. To have her back, after so long...Law just wasn't sure if he deserved such a second chance. Not someone like him, with blood on his hands, and a bounty of his head.

During his internal thoughts, he hadn't noticed a single tear form in his own eyes, until it was halfway down his cheek, stopped by one of Lami's petite hands. Law's eyes widened slightly, when had been the last time he'd cried? For Cora-san? Had it been that long?

"Don't cry, Onii-sama." Lami spoke, wiping her own tears from her face, with the sleeve of her shirt, putting on a brave face for her older brother. Lami simply gave a low chuckle, which broke into a choked sob, before transforming it into a small smile, at his sister's antics.

"As you command." He gave a mock bow, the best he could, with Lami wrapped around his waist, causing his little sister to giggle slightly, and smile.

"As for how you're healed, I healed you. Yes, I'm a Pirate, but I'm also a Doctor, a Surgeon. I'm the Captain of the Heart Pirates." Law answered the rest of Lami's questions, and Lami nodded.

"Onii-sama is such a smart Doctor! How did you heal me?" Lami asked, admiration and respect dominating over her feelings of regret and sadness.

"I ate a Devil's fruit. I used that to heal you." Law simply answered, not seeing the point in going into technicalities with her. Lami's eyes widened at the response.

"A devil's fruit? Amazing! Which, which!?" Lami asked, excitedly.

"The Op-Op-no-mi. There's four other Devil Fruit users on this ship, you didn't notice?" Law asked, and Lami shook her head.

"No, not really," Lami admitted, and Law fought off the urge to sweat drop.

"How about I introduce you to them all?" Law suggested, and Lami nodded, detaching herself from around Law's waist, and jumping down onto the floor, from the raised bed.

"How do you know them, Onii-sama? Are you a famous Pirate? Do you have a bounty? Can I meet your crew too?" Lami asked, after getting over the initial shock of her past, and the events she had missed. She now seemed to be her normal self, which made Law feel slightly more comfortable at the situation.

"We're allies. But Straw Hatter-ya thinks Allies are friends. He's a bit....childlike." Law sighed, but his emotions betraying him, in his statement, and as such, Law couldn't help the small smile that formed, when mentioning the idiotic Captain of the Straw Hats.

"Ohh! Cool!" Lami grinned, waiting for a response to the rest of her questions.

"I guess, I'm famous? I don't really care about that though. Yes I have a bounty, as for my crew...are you sure?" Law questioned, the difference between his own crew and the Straw Hat crew was vast, and he was sure that his young sister would certainly be more fond of the latter rather than the former.

"Yup! Yup!" Lami nodded her head vigorously, and Law simply nodded.

"Okay."

The two exited the medical bay, and ended up in the Kitchen, where the crew had all gathered, and the majority of the heads in the room turned to look at them upon their entrance.

"Torao!" Luffy grinned, perking up upon the Heart Captains entrance, and holding up a leg of some form of meat, waving it, instead of his hand.

"Strawhatter-ya." Law replied, sitting down opposite the boy. Lami followed, and sat down beside him, staring, prompting her brother.

"Straw hatter-ya, this is my sister, Lami." Law spoke, perking up the attention of the rest of the crew, who moved over to introduce themselves.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, but I already said that...But I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy 'shishishi'ed', taking a bite from another hunk of meat, earning a hit over the head from Nami once again.

"Ignore that idiot. I'm Nami, the Navigator. I also help to keep our Captain in check." Nami smiled, holding out a hand, which the small girl shook.

"I'm Franky, the shipwright, it's Super to meet you!" Franky grinned, posing in his signature move, as always, noticing the young girls awe at his modified state.

"Are you a robot?" Lami questioned, and Franky laughed.

"I'm a Cyborg!" He corrected, and Lami nodded, understanding.

"I'm Brook, the musician! May I-" before the skeleton could even finish, he had a sword pointed at his chin, courtesy of Law's sister complex, and a bump on his head, from Nami's fist.

"She's a little girl, shut up." Nami growled, and Zoro coughed from his seat. Brook simply laughed, apologetically.

"Witch."

Nami turned to the swordsman, who backed up slightly. Nobody messed with the navigator.

"You're a skeleton!" Lami exclaimed in surprise, and Brook gave a sharp yohoho, still rubbing his head.

"That I am, young Lami. I ate the Yomi-Yomi-no-mi!" Brook explained, and Lami turned to Law.

"It means he died, but his fruit brought him back." Law explained, and Lami nodded once again.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, turning back to find a small reindeer in her face.

"I'm Chopper! The Doctor!" The figure explained, and Lami gave a quick squeak.

"It talks!" She exclaimed, and Luffy laughed again, mid-eating, causing a glare from Sanji, who didn't appreciate the food he had made, being spat across the table as Luffy tried to speak, with his mouth full.

"Of course I do!" Chopper puffed, "I'm a Reindeer, but I ate the Hito-Hito-no-mi." Chopper added, and Lami smiled, deciding the figure was cute. With a swift raise of her arms, the Doctor found himself pulled up and sat on the small child's lap.

"You're so cute!" Lami giggled, and Chopper blushed.

"I-Idiot, that doesn't make me happy, saying I'm cute-" Chopper mumbled, and Lami simple giggled again, deciding the Reindeer would remain on her lap. Wrapping her arms around him, the child securely trapped the Doctor in place, who decided not to protest, in fear of upsetting the child, or angering Law.

"I'm Usopp! The Captain- I mean...I'm the Sniper!" Usopp announced, puffing his chest slightly, giving Lami a thumbs up and a grin.

"I'm Sanji. The Chef around here." Sanji smiled, placing down a plate in front of the child, who smiled in retaliation.

"Thank you Sanji-san!" Lami smiled, maneuvering to begin to eat, keeping an arm wrapped around Chopper as she did.

"No problem! Be careful that the shitty captain doesn't steal your food." Sanji warned, and Lami's eyes widened, before turning back to her plate, just in time to spot a hand, grabbing a chunk of her food. Lami's eyes widened even further, when spotting the stretched arm, connected to the hand. Law slapped the hand away, causing Luffy to pout, as his arm snapped back into place.

"He stretches!" Lami exclaimed, in shock, causing Luffy to laugh, and grab a cheek, before stretching it out.

"I'm a Rubber Man! I ate the Gomu-Gomu-no-Mi, so I stretch!" Luffy explained, and Lami looked delighted to witness such an odd devil fruit ability.

"Amazing!" Lami burst out, trying to reach out to tug on the Captain, but being unable to reach.

"I'm Nico Robin. The archaeologist. It's nice to meet you." Robin smiled, and Lami gave a small wave hello to the eldest female on the ship.

"Zoro. Swordsman." Zoro grumbled out, and Lami giggled.

"That's not much of an introduction!" She pointed a finger, and shook her head, causing Sanji to spit out his Cigarette, bursting into laughter.

"Oi, Oi, Moss head, you're getting scolded by a child." He managed to say, between laughs, causing the Swordsman to glare at the cook. Nami, sensing another fight between the two of them sent them both a warning glare.

"It's nice to meet you all! I'm Trafalgar D. Lami!" Lami smiled, giving a toothy grin, finishing up with her food as she did. Luffy was also finished, devouring half of the fridge, and stretched a hand out to Lami, remembering her interest in his ability.

Lami took the hand, giving the skin a stretch, giggling as she did. Luffy gave a laugh too, before turning to Law.

"How about I show you around the ship?" Luffy offered, and Lami turned to look up at Law, questioningly. Law nodded, and Lami gave a quick cheer, standing up, freeing Chopper from her grasp, and running around to Luffy's side of the table.

"Let's go, let's go!" Lami chanted, and Luffy nodded, picking the young girl up, and placing him upon his shoulders, before leaving the room. Every so often, the rest of the crew could hear exclamations of surprise, or squeals of joy, at whatever the girl came across, and Luffy's typical shishishi laughter, the two really were alike.

Back in the kitchen the mood was a little tense.

"What are you going to do with her, Trafalgar?" Sanji asked, concerned for the young girl.

"That's the problem, Cook-ya. She doesn't have anywhere else to go, except with me….but...It's not safe." Law sighed, unsure what to do with his younger sister, Of course, he didn't want to send her away, after he'd finally got her back, but he didn't want to throw her into danger so quickly.

"Nonsense. That girl adores you, keep her with you, there's no way you'd let harm come to her, I can tell." Nami spoke, and Usopp nodded, in confirmation, they'd both noticed the close eye Law had kept on the girl, ever since she had woken up.

"I guess." Law admitted, and then shook his head.

"I need to inform my crew...can I borrow your den-den mushi, to call them to the surface?" Law asked, and Robin nodded, passing it over, from the side.

"Thanks Nico-ya." Law nodded, and then dialed to his crew. It was Shachi who answered the call.

"Ello?" Shachi asked, Law almost facepalmed at the carefree nature of his crew when he wasn't around to keep them in check.

"Shachi, do you mind getting the Sub brought up to the surface?" Law questioned.

"Oh! Law! Sure, right away! What's up? Those Straw Hats drove you crazy?" Shachi asked, aware of the abnormal nature of the Pirate Crew. Law shook his head, to himself, before continuing.

"No, there's someone I'd like to introduce to the crew." Law replied, Shachi could be heard passing on the command to the rest of the crew, before returning to the line.

"Done. We'll be up soon." Shachi replied, and Law gave a sound of agreement.

"Thanks." Law hung up, placing the speaker back in its holder, turning back to the Straw Hat crew.

"They'll be up soon, where do you suppose I can find Straw hatter-ya?" Law asked, and Usopp pondered for a moment.

"Usually on the figure head, if he's done with the tour, that is, if not, try the aquarium?" Usopp replied, and Law nodded, in gratitude, before setting off to locate he Captain and his sister. Hopefully before his crew arrived, after all, he needed to prepare Lami for the oddities that were in his own crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shachi is now me. Haha. Proper British 'Ello' 
> 
> Luffy and Lami are going to be close friends! I'm sure!

**Author's Note:**

> I understand people sometimes don't like the usage of Japanese words or honorifics in fics, and I apologize, some of my fics will use Japanese words. I'm not one of those people that think they know the entire language by shouting Kawaii and stuff, I'm genuinely learning the language, with the aims of teaching abroad. Just to clarify, that I'm not a weirdo.


End file.
